A Recipe For Friendship
by Pinkbowbunny
Summary: Just a simple cutesy Amedot, with Amethyst and Steven trying to find something that their picky new friend might like to eat. And as I'm sure you all expect, she's not going to make it easy for them, since she never does. But then, there's someone out there for everyone, so there should be a tasty snack out there for everyone too, right? Sorry for the dumb title and summary, lol.


( Author's Note - Just a cute, mostly-platonic-but-also-kinda-not Amedot, with food and Steven trying to be helpful thrown in~ Enjoy, and please review if you do! =D )

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Aww come on! Just try some!"

"Hnngh—No way!"

Amethyst let out a sigh of exasperation that was almost a growl, and let herself fall back into Steven's bed, utterly frustrated, but not yet ready to admit defeat. "How can you possibly know you won't like it unless you try it! I even got you the green ones! Now come on, just try ONE-!"

Lunging after her current bed-mate, Amethyst struggled to try and shove the smaller green triangle she had in her fingers closer to the bigger green triangle's mouth. But after all the slaps and shoves, the chip had been crushed into useless crumbs, and Peridot crowed with triumph. "HAH! Your dusty chimp-thingy is no more!"

"It's a CHIP, not a CHIMP, you weirdo!" Amethyst shot back, rolling her eyes. "Chimps don't taste nearly as good as chips. I would know. And the dusty stuff is the best part! Well, besides the crunchy stuff."

"LIES!" Peridot shrieked back, quickly followed by another shout, this one coming from Steven.

"You guys!" He exclaimed accusingly. "You're getting crumbs all over my bed! That's it, you two – Shoo!"

Quickly scrambling away on all fours, the two tiny gems made their way down the stairs and into the living room, where Pearl was dusting the already dust-free bookshelf.

"You still haven't answered." Amethyst continued. "How can you know you won't like eating until you've tried it?"

"Ugh!" The lime-colored stone rolled her eyes. "I don't have to be kicked in the head to know I won't like it, either!"

"Eating is nothing like that!" Her purple counterpart protested, until Pearl directed a snort of derision back her way, and interrupted.

"Speak for yourself, Amethyst. Eating just isn't for everyone, and you shouldn't pester Peridot to do it if she just doesn't want to. Personally, I find it to be quite repulsive!"

Crossing her arms, Peridot nodded. "Thank you, Pearl Unit."

Amethyst also crossed arms, but glowered. "Peridot's not like you, Pearl! She likes a lot of the things I like! I just want her to like this too! I want us to share something we like together!"

Pearl simply steeled a calm and patient stare back at her. "Amethyst, I understand that. But you have to respect that Peridot doesn't want to share this thing with you."

Peridot's cheeks puffed up and she interjected, "That's not exactly it either! I want to share things with Amethyst, I just don't want that dusty, dirty thing in my mouth!"

"Hey, the chips weren't dirty!" Amethyst protested. "Ice cream that falls on the sidewalk, mud pie, an actual clod of dirt? Those are dirty. The chips just got spicy stuff and seasoning on them! And it's GOOD!"

Coming down from the loft, Steven spoke up, "Hey guys, I've got an idea we could try? Amethyst, instead of trying to make Peridot like chips, why don't we take her to the kitchen and just let her look around? If something looks good to you Peridot, why don't you try taking a little nibble of it? If you don't like it you can always just spit it out." He pointed out fairly.

"I suppose this proposal seems… Acceptable." Peridot reluctantly agreed. "Very well then! Show me to your stockpile of foodstuffs!"

Moving on to the kitchen, they found Garnet standing over the stove with an apron that read "Fight the Cook", mixing the sizzling contents of the skillet in front of her with a wooden spoon. "Peridot. Amethyst. Cutie Pie." She acknowledged each of them, never taking her eyes off of the food.

"Oh stop, you!" Steven giggled back at her, then rushed over to the pantry door, which he opened wide. "Alright Peridot, let's try and find something tasty! How about…"

Searching through the shelves for a few moments, Steven pulled out two basic jars of peanut butter and grape jelly, which he laid on the counter for Peridot to assess as he explained, "I use these two to make sandwiches! How about you give them a try?"

"Hmm…" Peridot hummed doubtfully, almost immediately pushing the peanut butter to the side. "I don't like the look of that stuff. It looks kind of like the stuff you expel in the bathroom!" She added, a bit accusingly.

"It does not, and it is not!" Steven immediately defended. "It's made from mashed up peanuts, that's why it looks like that!"

"Whatever." The green gem shrugged, before picking up the jelly jar and giving it a closer stare. "I like the look of this one better. It's purple, like Amethyst. I will try this one, I guess..."

With a grin, Amethyst reached into the drawers and pulled out a spoon, and handed it to her. Peridot accepted, unfastened the lid, and scooped the utensil inside, pulling out a small, jiggly glop. Then, with just the slightest hesitation and a nervous gulp, she quickly closed her mouth over the spoon.

Immediately her lips stretched into a huge grin around the spoon, and Steven rushed to assume the best of the expression. "Aww! She's smiling! That must mean she likes it!"

"I HATE this!" Peridot corrected him right away, her shaking hand still gripping the handle of the spoon, and her grin now wavering. "This stuff is MAKING me want to smile, but it's HORRIBLE!"

At her distress, Steven quickly pulled the trash can over to her, and Peridot spit the entire mouthful, plus the spoon, into it. "Ack! Blech, bleh! That was TERRIBLE! That stuff made my lips stretch, made me want to jump and run around, for no reason at all!"

Steven and Amethyst blinked at each other in confusion, before Amethyst hesitantly guessed, "Maybe because it was too sweet…? I mean, jelly is made with a lot of sugar, and that sugar stuff usually makes Steven smile and jump around...?"

"Yes, that was it!" Peridot agreed. "It was 'sweet'! I hate this 'sweet' stuff! No more sweet things!"

"Well that's a bummer…" Steven frowned, putting the jars back into the cupboard and looking around a bit more. "Here's a can of tomato soup…?" He offered, pulling it out to show Peridot.

But she shook her head right away, wiping the remaining sweetness off of her tongue with a paper towel. "Negative. It's red and it comes in a metal cylinder. I don't find either of those appealing. If I wanted to eat metal, I could just go gnaw on your father's transportation cube."

"Please don't eat my dad's car." Steven replied, putting the can back and pulling out a long tube-shaped salami log. "How about some of this?"

"What even IS that?" Peridot looked at it quizzically.

"Mmm, Salami!" Amethyst replied, drooling slightly from the corner of her mouth. "It's meat! It's made from ground up animals, like cows, pigs and chickens!"

"EW! FLESH?" Peridot recoiled from the log. "Why would you even suggest that to me!?"

"Suit yourself!" Amethyst added, grabbing the log from Steven and eating the whole thing in three massive bites.

"Ugh! That's it, no more!" The Peridot exclaimed, throwing her arms up in frustration. "I'm just going to go—" She began, but as she turned around to do whatever that might have been, she jumped back in shock as Garnet brought down a large and imposingly sharp knife right through a pale green sphere.

Half of the sphere rolled off the cutting board and onto the floor by Peridot's feet, and she quirked her head at it in fascination as she picked it up. The inside of the sphere was a much more complex series of veined organic layers – With a near-white stalk in the middle as its base, and several dozen leaves surrounding it in various shades of light green. Fascinated by its appearance, Peridot raised it up to her nose and gave it an experimental sniff. In doing so, she found it to have a pleasantly mild and refreshing aroma, which made her mouth gather excess saliva. It smelled clean, and uncomplicated, but also full of organic goodness and minerals.

"I want to try –this-." She announced, and without waiting for any approval, she brought the top of the head of cabbage up to her mouth and took a dainty bite.

After a few short seconds of slow, thoughtful chewing, Peridot suddenly seized upon the cabbage like a starving rabbit, taking huge chomps out with her savage little pointed teeth, unable to stop. Even when she got to the stalk, she bit through the much harder piece with just as much enthusiasm.

"Whoa… She is really going to town on that thing…" Amethyst commented in an amused and slightly disgusted wonder.

"I LOVE this stuff!" Peridot exclaimed in elation and excitement. "What IS it?"

"Nerd food, of course." Amethyst scoffed. "Brain food for the brainiac!"

"Brain food?" Her green girlfriend gulped, turning as pale as the cabbage she just consumed. It did somewhat resemble a brain, and she was paranoid that she might've actually eaten one.

"It was a cabbage." Steven quickly assured her, giving Amethyst a disapproving look as she snickered at the other gem's discomfort. "It's a kind of plant. It's sometimes called a head of cabbage, but trust me, it's just a plant. No flesh whatsoever. And to be honest, I don't really much care for cabbage, so, you can let Peridot eat the rest and we can just have the stir fry without it, right Garnet?" He inquired hopefully.

Garnet, however, gave him the same sort of disapproving look right back. "No can do, young man. You need to eat your vegetables if you want to grow up big and strong. The rest of this cabbage is going into the pan. But here Peridot, you can have this other cabbage I got, if you want it."

Reaching into the grocery bag on the counter, Garnet pulled out another whole cabbage and offered it to the green gem. However, unlike the first, this second cabbage was a dark, deep purple in color, with hints of magenta. Peridot gasped deeply at the sight of it, and rushed to grab it from Garnet's hands, who went back to cooking without worrying about the thanks she wasn't given from the overexcited olivine.

"It comes in PURPLE, too!?" She almost squealed in joy, and then shoved it into Amethyst's face. "It's PURPLE, Amethyst! Just like you! Do you wanna try some?!"

Amethyst was already pretty underwhelmed by the smell of it, but she couldn't turn down Peridot when she looked so excited, so she took the purple sphere and gingerly took a bite. She made a sour sort of face before handing the rest back, apologetically explaining, "Eh, no offense Peri, I'm just not really into Rabbit Food that much…"

"Rabbit Food?" Peridot blinked in confusion. "But I thought you said it was Brain Food!"

The rest of the gems began to laugh, while Peridot bristled in annoyance, still not getting it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few days later, Steven came home from a Jam Session with Connie, to find Peridot and Amythyst on the couch. Between them was a bag of Amethyst's favorite triangle-shaped guacamole chips, and a bowl of diced up green cabbage, with a bit of tomato and jalepeno pepper pieces in it too. Amethyst was eating a chip with a little bit of the cabbage salsa-mix on it, and Peridot was eating a chip with a gigantic heaping scoop of the cabbage on hers.

Laying down his Cheeseburger Backpack, Steven inquired curiously, "Hey, what gives? I thought you didn't like chips, Peridot? And Amethyst, didn't you never care for cabbage before either?"

Amethyst shrugged lazily. "Eh. Actually, the rabbit food isn't so bad on some chips!"

Peridot chimed in, "And these 'chips' aren't so bad with the cabbage on top! Plus, Garnet showed me how to make this tasty stuff called 'cold-slaw' with the purple cabbage and this stuff called 'carrots' – Really Steven, I don't know why you won't eat your vegetables more often! They're great!"

"Well, you know what they say!" Steven chuckled back, "Different Strokes for Different Folks! Or maybe they should say, 'Different –Artichokes- for Different Folks?' Eh, eh? Get it?"

He was promptly booed out of the house, with handfuls of chips thrown after him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
